thomas_und_seine_freundefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Berties Jagd
Berties Jagd '('Bertie's Chase) ist die dritte Episode der zweiten Staffel. Handlung Eines Morgens wartete Edward in Wellsworth auf Passagiere von Thomas’ Zug und ihn macht die warterei leicht wütend. Sein Heizer kletterte auf Edward's Dach, um nach Thomas ausschau zu halten. Aber er sah nur Bertie. Sie entschieden sich dazu einfach abzufahren. Was sie nicht wussten war, dass Bertie Thomas' Passagiere beförderte, da Thomas' Heizer nicht zur Arbeit kam. Er versuchte Edward noch anzuhalten, aber es war zu spät. Bertie's Fahrer sagte ihm, dass sie den Fahrgästen versprochen hatten, ihren Zug zu bekommen und ein Versprechen muss man halten. Bertie versuchte Edward noch einzuholen, aber der war einfach schneller. Endlich sahen sie von einem Berg aus Edward, der in Suddery am Schienenübergang halt gemacht hatte. Bertie raste den Berg hinunter aber die Schranke öffnete sich und Edward fuhr noch bevor Bertie ihn erreichte ab. Bertie war nun sehr erschöpft aber die Fahrgäste munterten ihn auf. Sie wussten wie sie Edward dieses Mal einholen könnten. Bertie war sich nicht sicher aber sein Fahrer wusste, dass Edward den Berg nicht so schnell hinaufkommen würde wie er. Nach einem kurzem Gespräch mit dem Stationsvorsteher ging Bertie's Jagd weiter. Auf dem Berg holten sie Edward ein. Seine Waggons wurden mürrisch aber sie erreichten die Spitze des Berges. Sie wussten immer noch nichts von Bertie, deshalb fuhren sie einfach zum nächsten Bahnhof. Der Schaffner pfiff aber als der Lokomotiv Führer nach hinten sah konnte er keine Fahne erblicken. Plötzlich erreichte Bertie den Bahnhof und sein Fahrer und der Stationsvorsteher erzählten Edward und seiner Crew die ganze Geschichte. Edward entschuldigte sich bei Bertie der dann meinte, es seihe seine schuld. Edward verabschiedete sich und Bertie traf sich mit Thomas in Tidmouth. Thomas dankte Bertie, dass er ein so guter Freund ist. Charaktere * Thomas * Edward * Bertie * Jeremiah Jobling (Redet nur im japanischen) * Mrs. Kyndley (Redet nur im japanischen) * Jem Cole (Nebenrolle) * Der Barbier (Nebenrolle) Orte * Wellsworth * Lower Suddery * Tidmouth * Suddery * Suddery Kreuzung * Hackenbeck Tunnel (Stock Footage) Trivia * Diese Episode basiert auf der Geschichte Bertie's Chase aus dem Buch Edward the Blue Engine. * Stock Footage von Bertie, der Bus wird benutzt. * Auf einem Foto von einer gelöschten Szene hat Bertie an der Kreuzung Augenbrauen. Fehler * Wenn der Heizer auf Edwards Dach ist sind Farbkratzer am Führerhaus sichtbar und Edward hat eine andere Pfeife. * Blu-tak ist unter einem der Fahrgäste zu sehen während sich Berties Fahrer mit dem Stationsvorsteher unterhält. * In einer Nahaufnahme von Edward fehlt etwas von seinem Gesicht. * Das Apostroph (') auf der Titelkarte wird im deutschen eigentlich nicht verwendet nach einem Namen. Veröffentlichungen England * Thomas, Percy and the Coal and Other Stories * The Best of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends * Thomas Comes To Breakfast and Other Stories (UK) * Thomas' Christmas Party and 17 other stories * Playtime * Fun Time Favourites * My Little Thomas and Bertie Adventures * The Complete Second Series * Classic Collection Amerika * James Goes Buzz Buzz and Other Thomas Stories * Thomas and His Friends Help Out * Thomas' Useful Stories Japan * Thomas the Tank Engine Volume 7 * The Complete Works of Thomas the Tank Engine 1 Vol.8 * Nice to Meet You Thomas! * Thomas and Bertie's Race Australien * Thomas, Percy and the Coal and Other Stories * Playtime * The Complete Second Series * The Best of Thomas and Friends - Volume 1 * My First Thomas with Thomas Deutschland * Freunde helfen Freunden * Thomas und seine Freude - Teil 3 Neuseeland * Bumper Video Collection Volume 2 Norwegen * Favourites From Thomas and Friends Episode en:Bertie's Chase es:Bertie al Rescate he:המרדף של ברטי ja:おいかけるバーティー pl:Pościg Berci ru:На всех парах! Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 2 Kategorie:TV-Serie